During the hydraulic fracturing, fracturing fluids are pumped through wellbores and tubular structures (e.g., pipes, coiled tubing, etc.). A considerable amount of energy may be lost due to turbulence in the treatment fluid during pumping. As a result of these energy losses, additional horsepower may be needed to achieve the desired treatment. Excessive turbulence can damage wellbores and subterranean formations. To reduce damage and energy losses, fluid friction-reducers can be included in these treatment fluids. Fluid friction-reducers are chemical additives that alter fluid rheological properties to reduce friction created within a fluid as it flows through tubulars or other flowpaths. Most ionic friction-reducer polymers are salt intolerant, and lose effectiveness in salt water (e.g., NaCl or KCl).